Silver Eyed Sorrow
by The Shadow Drake
Summary: Temporary M-rating for Killings. This is the Story of a Wolf Named Kaine and His adventure with Humphrey and the most of the Western Wolf Pack. A great Adventure and Battle await, but a Price must be payed for all good things, what will the price be here?


Several Generations of Wolves and this story is told by an Elder to several eager Pups...

"So youngsters, ya want to hear the tale of Humphrey the magnificient and Great Silver-eyes Kaine, do ya?" The Elder asked. The Pups jumped up and down and nodded. "YEAH!" They said in unison. "Well that story isnt all sunshine and Bunnies, Ill tell ya that much to begin with. Have your parents told you its okay to hear this epic story?" The Elder asked. All the pups nodded. "Well, our story takes place in a Park far to the east of Jasper, Many years ago..."

Silver-eyes one of the most renowned of all packs. Known for their strength, courage, and more importantly, their code. All Silver-eyes followed a Code, one of Honor. The code united them, made them strong, but it was also part of their Downfall.

Blackfangs, one of the most hated Packs ever to exist. They were the opposite of all the Silver-eyes stood for, but they had numbers and they were united.

This story begins Dastardly and evil...Kaine, One of the Heroes of this story was born of the Silver-eyes Pack. His fur was as black as night except for his underbelly which was as white as the moon. He was everything the Silver-eyes inspired to be. He had one thing the rest didn't though, Daring. Silver-eyes were brave but they didn't take unneccessary risks like Kaine. He would take chances that no one else would, that actually had saved him...from Death.

"Owwwwwwwwwww!" A howl was heard in the crisp air. An answering Howl. The Blackfangs have invited the Silver-eyes to a Meeting, the first. As all the Silver-eyes enter a Glade They notice they are surrounded. Kaine hangs to the edge of the forest, an odd feeling worming its way into his gut.

In one word, his life had changed. The leader of the Blackfangs stood in front of the envoy of Silver-eyes. He grinned Malevolently and with the one word, Nearly destroyed an entire pack. "Attack." The Blackfangs attacked the Silver eyes without warning, from all sides. Kaine fought back 5 Blackfangs with tooth and Claw, Slitting one's throat and Tearing out another with his teeth. The SIlver-eyes were outnumbered but they were holding their own...Until, something Terrible Happened.

It wasn't a Random act. It was planned...At first, it was unbelievable that such a Thing could Happen, but, Usually the Unbelievable does happen.

"Sir, Sir!" One of the Pups piped up."Um...Shouldn't you be telling it from...you know...Kaine's view? Instead of just Narrating?" The small Pup asked, this pup was very Smart, too smart for his age some said. "This I am telling you is just Backstory, I haven't really begun to spin my tale. Now Hush While I tell you about the Horrible thing.

Treachery, Betrayal...A Codebreaker in the Silver-eyes Midst. Darold was his name, he was the Adopted son of the Pack leader. He was an abandoned Blackfang Pup that was raised by the Pack leader of the Silver-eyes. He had talked with the Blackfang pack leader and was promised a great reward if he'd help them kill all the Silver-eyes. He attacked without warning, Killing several unsuspecting Silver-eyes and opening a gap. The Blackfangs poured in and Slaughtered the Silver-eyes, except for Kaine. He had managed to fight his way clear and disappear into the Forest. He was the only one and kept running. From what we know, Darold was Killed shortly after the slaughter. The Blackfang leader had said "How will I know you won't betray me? after all you did kill your own Foster father..."

Kaine had ran, warning Packs of the Blackfangs along the way of his long Run. He'd needed to find allies. That's how he came to us, 3 Days after Humphrey and Kate had come back from their long journey from Idaho. They were scheduled to be married the following week, they'd needed to relax with all the stress from their adventure and all the fighting. Maybe it was fate or even destiny that Kaine should've found us...


End file.
